


【露苏】跬步

by ZiYi2001



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiYi2001/pseuds/ZiYi2001
Summary: Russia * USSR苏露异体，ABO设，露A苏O，信息素为酒精味*血腥味
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【露苏】跬步

**Author's Note:**

> 是无机盐酱点的梗！真的非常非常的感谢！！！！  
> 因为各种原因这篇点梗竟然拖到的现在，my fault。

伊万是被阳光晒醒的。

他卷起被子，又愣了几秒，才发现自己的手臂被一颗毛茸茸的脑袋枕着，根本动不了——因为他的哥哥蜷缩在他身边。从两人当下的姿势来看，他哥哥很可能被阳光晒到之后，就把他往窗户的方向推；自己倒是气定神闲地窝进他搭建的一亩三分庇护所里。

伊万忍不住笑了一下。因为败倒在哥哥可爱的睡颜上没能燃起一丝一毫的怒意，他乖乖地翻身下床去拉窗帘。

可这么一动把伊利亚吵醒了。不知他哪来的精神气：被窝里突然冒出一只手，牢牢地攥住伊万的睡衣一角；只听地板叫出“刺啦”一声，整只熊就被拖了回来。

“哥哥。”伊万无辜地眨了眨眼：“我就去拉个窗。”

“几点了？”

“八点。”

“你不用上课吗？”

“今天是Reading Day，课都顺延了。”

伊万感到心脏跳的飞快。这不好。他自己暗示自己，牙尖抵住略微发抖的嘴唇。尘封的心结在一场持续了三天的雨里消蚀、溃烂，最后粉碎成晶莹的斑点，温柔地铺满了通往未来的路，甚至在自己都意想不到的发展里，绽开热烈而赤忱的花——他倾身靠近伊利亚，内心涨满了鼓动的喜悦。他望着伊利亚那双赤红色的眼眸，如今蓄满了晨间的水雾，如天边隐逸在云彩里的朝霞，明艳之间浮出自己的倒影。于是他的手掌贴上了他的后颈，炙热的双唇再一次贴上他的吻。

“……你不用去自习室吗？”当伊万的牙尖轻咬住伊利亚的耳垂时，他才喘息着开口，声音不自然地颤抖着，像是小猫在轻轻呢喃，“万尼亚，现在是早上了……”

“我想睡觉。”伊万俯下身，沿着伊利亚赤裸的胸膛往下吻去，滚烫的热气涌过伊利亚的下腹，他忍不住呻吟出声——伊万的手指倾覆在他的嘴唇上。他坏心眼地一口咬住。窗外刚被洗刷过的天空阳光正盛，暖色调填满了未来的帧格。伊万瞥了一眼漏了一条缝还没去拉的窗帘，理直气壮地开口：

“我困。伊廖沙哥哥，我好困。我想睡个回笼觉，可以吗？”

伊利亚认命地用手抓挠伊万的后背，苍白的脸染满了情欲的红潮。他颤栗了片刻，一只手腾出来捧起伊万的脸颊，指尖拂过像是从银河一隅割下来的紫眸，突然不受控制地冒出几滴滚烫滚烫的热泪，好似将息的太阳在生命的最后一刻迸发的星火，落下的轨迹点亮嘴角的疤痕，像是他能把他一辈子留在身体里一样。

伊利亚踩着刚化冻的春雪停驻于房门前约半步的位置。空气里漂浮着雨水的厚重气味，隔着靴子的那层雪落地即融化，渗入刺骨的寒意，是潮湿到令人恼火的雨天。

可这不是他莫名其妙止步于此的理由。房门的另一边应当如常理般弥漫着热气。只要他深深地吸一口气，将手心里攥着的钥匙插入门锁里，伊万会云淡风轻地前来迎接——那是他刚上半年大一的一母同胞的兄弟；即使在年龄上差了4岁，也不能掩盖他们从最浅显的外表上就能敲定的血缘关系——而后他会如往常般为两人准备晚餐，在然后就是占着沙发刷剧刷小说的时光，散漫而快活。

而他却止步于此。

伊利亚的手微微颤抖。半响后，他咽了一口唾沫，像是深吸了一口浊气，一边缓缓地吐出，一边扭动了门锁。

要是三天后的他穿越到现在，他会再一次选择扭动门锁吗？伊利亚无法得出一个准确的答案，就像他和伊万得不出这段爱请为何会发展成现在这副模样。但木已成舟，蝴蝶的翅膀悄悄然地扇动着。天边的云霞没能在这个下午出没，连绵的春雨拍打在屋檐上擦拭掉窗外的颜色，而伊利亚踏过这跬步距离，任由他顽皮的弟弟用自己尚且稚幼的画笔，将他的后半生涂满鲜艳的颜色。

其实答案一直很明朗。第二天醒来后，伊利亚是这么和伊万说的。我闻到的那股像医用酒精般刺鼻的味道，就是你的信息素。

然后呢？伊万拉住伊利亚的手问：“哥哥，然后呢？为什么你明明知道了，还选择和我一起……”

“我怎么能拒绝你呢。”伊利亚突然笑了起来。他抹去嫣红眼角渗处的清泪，像是晕染了红色颜料的水滴，又像被献祭的羔羊遗落的血：“我怎么可能拒绝你呢。你想想，我怎么可能拒绝你呢。”

门在下一秒关上了，但伊万没有如往常一般前来迎接。尘埃里堆砌着刺鼻的味道，像谁打翻了实验室里的酒精灯，火焰在酒精的滋润下肆意地燃烧了起来——伊利亚条件反射般捂住了鼻子。但他转念一想，这套房是他为了伊万学习方便而专门购置的，在租下的那一刻房东并没有遗留什么酒精相关产物。

那这气味又是从哪飘出来的呢？

伊利亚来不及思索了。伊万急匆匆地从楼上跑下来，脚踩过踏板发出的声音像是千军万马踏过独木桥——他神神叨叨地咳了几声，声音听起来非常的沙哑；暖黄色的灯光洒满他铂金色的发梢，可伊万呜呜咽咽了许久，却抬手去遮住那盏灯，像是想遮住过于刺眼的盛夏的太阳一样。

他停在离伊利亚约半步的位置——硬生生刹住了车，没整个人扑到他的怀里，虽然原因暂且不明——伊利亚嘴上不说，急在心底。他顾不得自己后颈发胀起来的腺体，将伊万拖到沙发上躺好后，冲到储物柜前翻找体温计。

“哥哥……”伊万在叫他的名字，“哥哥……我头好疼，想呕吐……”

“我翻到体温计了。”伊利亚大舒一口气，又赶忙跑往厨房端水：“万尼亚，再等等，我马上来。”

他将水塞进伊万手里，连同在橱柜里翻出来的两颗Alpha抑制剂——希望还没有过期，那罐药大概是他的前男友阿尔弗雷德留下的。他用枕头将伊万的头垫起来，将药丸送入他嘴里。伊万强忍着痛意狠狠灌了一整杯水，咽下去后又难受地咳嗽了起来。他的手无助地抓着伊利亚的衣角，不知所措地流着眼泪，问：

“哥哥……我是要死了吗？”伊万在间断的咳嗽中冒出零碎的哭腔：“……哥哥……伊廖沙，我好怕，我好怕……”

伊利亚狠狠咽下一口唾沫，期冀着些微雨水能扑灭……至少是浇灭一点身体内燃起的大火。肆意弥散的信息素竟是将他也影响了：他感觉后颈的腺体正在发出沉重的呼吸，像是久旱的农田寻觅得一点甘露，开始祈祷、渴求近在眼前的大雨了。但那是他的亲弟弟呀。伊利亚深吸一口气，用力拍了拍自己的脸，让自己尽力保持清醒。可当他刚想起身时，伊万直接用手掌捆住了他的手腕，钻心的疼痛从腕骨处传来，伊利亚甚至感觉他的腕骨下一秒就将被伊万轻易地捏断了。

“万尼亚……伊万！”伊利亚揉搓着伊万汗涔涔的额发，安抚的声音略显嘶哑：“不能这样，不能这样……听话，哥哥给你再去倒杯水，好吗？”

可伊万像是什么也听不懂那般，固执地攥着他的手腕。那双泪汪汪的紫色瞳孔一动不动地凝视着他，像是直视深不见底的深渊——但他不再咳嗽了。伊万安静地呼吸了片刻，一脸困惑地眨了眨眼睛，声音很困：

“哥哥……”伊万终于松手了，改抓伊利亚上衣的下摆。他细声细气地发问，像是犯了什么错事的孩子，低着头在家长面前认罪：“哥哥，我……我还是难受。”

“我给你再去泡杯药。”伊利亚被汗浸湿的头发已然塌在了额前，平时粉色的唇被咬的通红，脸也如晕染了红霞满天：“伊万。放手。”

“不要。”

伊利亚错愕地愣了半许。

“为什么？”

伊利亚感觉自己宛如缴械的士兵，双手双脚都拥有了自己的意志。他们激昂地、欢乐地颤抖着。伊万轻轻一使劲，伊利亚就倒再他的怀里。在震愕的目光中，伊万像是直视太阳的勇士，即使那双漂亮眼睛仍然如陷入迷雾森林般恍惚迷惘，但他摆出极认真的姿态，凝视着他的哥哥，咬上他的嘴唇。

“伊万！伊万·布拉金斯基！”伊利亚心一横，用力将他们撕开：“你知道我是谁吗？”

“你是伊廖沙哥哥。”

在这一瞬间，伊万像是完全清醒了。他轻佻地笑了一下，抓捕住伊利亚无处安放的手，拽到面前，好像所有偶像剧里演的那般，在手背上轻轻地留下一个吻。

“你是我的Omega。”

伊万的手覆在伊利亚裸露的肩胛骨上，像是擒住天使的翼梢。他思索了一下，坏心眼地过问：

“哥哥，我的哥哥。”他的舌尖顺着伊利亚的腰线向下奔袭，喃喃的低吟从嘴角漏出：“哥哥，告诉我，你有和琼斯做过吗？”

弥漫着酒精的空气里开始扩散另一种腥味，就像置身惨烈的古代战场，一眼望去都是新鲜的尸骸——那是伊利亚的信息素的味道。他的身子骨早软了一片，半推半就中与伊万唇齿相依，被动地染上迸发的酒精气味——那感觉并不美妙。他们不知道自己信息素的匹配度，可光从气味所形容的物体来看，就令人感到蚀骨铭心之殇了：将酒精涂满溃烂的沉疴，宛如往伤口上撒盐，施暴者不一致，但疼痛是真实的。

但伊利亚只是小声地嘟囔了几句。他没有回答，也无力回答伊万的问题。他沉寂在自己的迷雾森林里，明明只需踏出跬步，就能碰到伊万的手，但他在晨昏的另一头踱步、怅惘、精神混乱，最终抽噎着停在了原地。他泄愤般一口咬住伊万的肩膀，几秒后又像是想起了什么，愣愣地松开嘴，赤红色的双眼焦距涣散，而后侧过头，狠狠地咬住自己的手背，将快要溢出的喘息又憋回了气管里。

“……为什么。”

伊万低头吻他的额骨，吻他低垂的眼睑。当伊万的唇离去时，伊利亚才堪堪将脑内的一片空白填上了几块西里尔字母，却在下一霎那泪突然盈满了眼眶。伊万看到伊利亚流泪，以为他哭了，慌张地用手指去擦，却被伊利亚逮住手肘，一把甩开。

“为什么。”

“……哥哥。”伊万木讷地凝望他的哥哥，他的另一个母亲，紧紧地锁上了眼。他将头埋在伊利亚的脖颈处，睁眼即是伊利亚微弱颤动着的腺体。他深吸一口气，鼓起勇气，咬住伊利亚的耳垂，道：

“哥哥。对不起……我喜欢你。”

伊利亚哭着哭着突然笑了起来。他像是听到了什么不得了的东西，眼睑微微上扬，在一次又一次沉重的呼吸中安稳地询问：“伊万，你真的想好了么？”

“什么？”

“我是说……”伊利亚努力调整呼吸的频率。他的手摁在伊万的下巴上，像是在欣赏什么不世出的艺术品，“你想好了么？”

“伊廖沙哥哥。”

伊万泪汪汪地盯着他的小哥哥。

“我想好了。”

伊万停下手中的动作，跪在沙发前，紧紧地闭起眼。恍惚间，他察觉到伊利亚的手最终攀附了上来——他睁开眼。伊利亚赠与他一抹盈盈浅笑；刚流过泪的眼眶红润，像曾经他们一起走过的夕阳，也像他那双如永不熄灭的业火般高傲的赤色眼睛。

他抬头看向他。伊万再也忍不住了。他急忙将两人的裤子褪去，露出充血而挺立的阴茎。他的吻落在伊利亚颤抖的喉结上——伊利亚咯咯咯笑了几声，喉结的震动颤得他舌尖发麻。

“我就知道。我就知道。”

伊利亚的脚趾蜷缩在一起。他再也不管不顾了，任由自己成为献祭的羔羊，将自己的躯体献给他不忠的弟弟。他们活该下地狱。他这么想着，却早已失了胆怯，忘我地呻吟着，呻吟着。炙热的阴茎在他的体内横冲直撞——那太疼了，像万万只蚂蚁一齐撕咬着内壁，像高浓度的酒精疯狂地灌进糜烂的痼疾里，滚热的血液汩汩溢出，混杂着他停不下的泪水。伊万咬破他的后颈的腺体，又顶住他尚且微微张开的生殖腔，将那扇大门完完全全地敞开，进行漫漫长的结扎与射精。

“万尼亚……万尼亚……”顿了好长一会儿，伊利亚突然唤他的名字。伊万轻轻地回应着，手掌穿过伊利亚的发丝，像他曾经安慰自己那般，照猫画虎地安慰自己的哥哥。伊利亚又紧紧地搂住伊万的腰。他睁开那双泛着朦胧霞光的眼，乱七八糟的脑袋里像是隐约想起了什么：“你之前有问过什么问题吗？”

“没有的。”伊万想了想，吻过伊利亚大腿外侧的疤痕——这条疤痕是伊利亚正与阿尔弗雷德交往时出了车祸后留下的疤，过不了多久他们就分手了——信誓旦旦地回应：

“从来没有，我的哥哥。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 天呐好久没开车已经快忘了（擦汗）这次就当新人练手吧...  
> 果然车技这种东西，不多练是会遗忘的  
> 欸......


End file.
